carnival_rowfandomcom-20200223-history
Tourmaline Larou
.jpg | imagecaption = | aliases = | slang = | relatives = | affiliation = | occupation = Prostitute | species = Fae | gender = Female | age = 36 }}Tourmaline Larou, a strong-willed and tough faerie, has for a long time looked out for Vignette. And though at present she works in a whorehouse, that doesn’t make her any less capable or ready to knock the heads of anyone that messes with Vignette or any other faeries. History Tourmaline and Vignette were assigned as roommates during freshman year of college and at first hated one another due to their vastly different upbringings. Soon though, Tourmaline saw that her and Vignette are kindred spirits and they became extremely close with hinting of a sexual romance. They still have a close friendship to this day. A large part of this has to do with Vignette’s encouragement that Tourmaline follow her passion for poetry. At present, Tourmaline is doing one of the only things faerie women are allowed to do in the Burgue - working in a brothel. Biography Season one Reunited with Vignette While standing on the balcony of the Tetterby Hotel, Tourmaline reunites with her best friend Vignette Stonemoss. Tourmaline is not proud of her job as a prostitute, but she looks to Vignette sparrowhawking as something to be celebrated. Those who she provided passage for may be in indentured servitude, but at least they’re free of the Pact. Vignette never intended to leave Tirnanoc, but after hearing a group of girls and women were looking for passage, she had no choice but to help. However, there were so many soldiers there that she’d never make it back, so she was forced to leave on the ship. Tourmaline notices Vignette’s widow’s braid, realizing that Vignette is under the impression that Philo is dead, when in actuality, he’s alive. Vignette is distraught to learn that Philo is alive. Tourmaline tries to convince her to move on, but Vignette wants Philo to answer for what he’s done. Tourmaline and Fleury discuss if it was the right decision to tell Vignette that Philo is alive. They’re concerned that she might do something. Jonah Breakspear then arrives down below for the second time that week. Madame Moira welcomes him and Tourmaline takes him upstairs, where they have sex. Jonah awakens in the late hours of the night and is attacked and kidnapped.Season 1, Episode 01: Some Dark God Wakes Vignette stays with Tourmaline at the Tetterby. Vignette reveals to her that she tracked Philo down. While she wanted to hurt him, she decided against it. She wants a fresh start, starting with new employment. Vignette is hoping Tourmaline could talk to her boss about getting her a job, however, Tourmaline thinks better of Vignette, even though she herself is a poet laureate. With few choices, Tourmaline offers to introduce Vignette to an organization known as the Black Raven. A group comprised mainly of fae ex-blockade runners from the Wing Brigade. Proud faerish-homeland types just fighting to get by any way they can, running lots, gaming, contraband, potshine, lixer. It’ll put Vignette squarely on the other side of the law more often than not. They’re meeting tonight and Tourmaline will arrange an introduction. Vignette enlists in Tourmaline’s help to steal the flag from the center of the constabulary. Tourmaline provides a distraction, claiming she was robbed, though Cuppins doesn't seem to care. She proceeds to attacks him with her purse to gain everyone’s attention while Vignette flies up and grabs the flag. She’s spotted, forcing Vignette to flee upstairs with the flag in search of an escape. Vignette makes her way through the constabulary as they shoot at her. Philo calls out to her as she makes her getaway. When he grabs the flag, she threatens to reveal his secret. He releases it in fear that she'll follow through. Vignette takes the flag and flies out the window.Season 1, Episode 02: Aisling The Great War of Tirnanoc A group of fae refugees suddenly arrive at the kingdom. Tourmaline is among them. She reunites with Vignette and tell her how they were attacked. Kish has fallen. As Tourmaline takes a bath, she shares with Vignette just how troubled she’s been. They waited to start shelling until they could surround the city with sharpshooters. Once it began, when they tried to get away, the Pact started picking them right out of the air. The Pact are awful, but Tourmaline thinks no better of the Burguish. They’re Imperialist shites, as far as she’s concerned. Tourmaline saw her whole life in flames and all she could think is that she had to get to Vignette, who explains that she’s met someone. Tourmaline regrets how things ended between them. But for Vignette, it never ended. Only changed. Tourmaline is still her closest friend. Tourmaline asks who it is. She was surprised to learn it was a Burguish soldier. She warns Vignette that it won’t end well. Once the war is over, he’ll leave and start a family of his own. Vignette insists that Tourmaline is wrong. Tourmaline and the other refugees plan to leave the kingdom. They’re headed down the coast to Mag Mor. It’s the biggest shithole in Tirnanoc, but there’s nothing much to fight over, so she’ll be safe there. She invites Vignette to come along, but she declines, though not without giving Tourmaline one last hug. Before leaving, Tourmaline asks if Philo loves Vignette because she loves him, and it’s going to get her killed. Tourmaline has seen what’s coming. The Burgue is losing the war and the kingdom will be Pact territory soon. And Vignette will stay by Philo’s side even when he begs her to fly away and save herself because that’s who she is. She’ll die for Philo. If he loves Vignette, then Tourmaline tells him to break it off so that Vignette doesn’t end up dead.Season 1, Episode 03: Kingdoms of the Moon Helping Vignette survive the Black Raven After learning that Vignette’s life is in danger, Tourmaline regrets ever sending her to the Ravens. She wants Vignette to leave town, but Vignette wants to find the informant. Tourmaline reminds her that she’s not invincible and to not do anything stupid. Philo exits the interrogation room to find Tourmaline waiting for him. She tells him how Vignette is in danger after one of the Ravens spotted Vignette and Philo together. They think she’s the informant, and now Tourmaline needs the name of the actual informant. Philo reluctantly gives up the name of Edgal Hamlyn. A bloody Vignette sits outside Tourmaline’s window. She cries as Tourmaline holds her close.Season 1, Episode 04: The Joining of Unlike Things Vignette wakes to find Tourmaline drawing the man she slept with last night. She draws all of her customers as soon as the sun rises. Some of them are grateful because she made them feel young again for the night. That they don’t have to hate their own bodies. Others are just pigs, but she sketches them all the same. She jokes that maybe one day after she’s given up the life that she’ll have a show. She’d call it "A Whore’s Revenge." The girls laugh and realize just how much they missed each other, before sharing a kiss. They’re interrupted by Fleury, who reveals that there’s been another killing.Season 1, Episode 06: Unaccompanied Fae On a mission to free Vignette Tourmaline asks Fleury if she’s seen Vignette, but she hasn’t. Tourmaline suspects Vignette was arrested and heads down to the constabulary, where her suspicions are confirmed. If they’re lucky, Vignette will only have to pay a fine. If not, she’ll be sent back to Tirnanoc. Constable Cuppins tells Tourmaline that he’ll release Vignette if she comes back tomorrow with 50 guilders.Season 1, Episode 07: The World to Come Tourmaline goes around the Tetterby Hotel asking for donations in hopes of collecting enough guilders to free Vignette. Madame Moira makes a rather large donation, stating that they look after their own. Philo comes by and tells Tourmaline that Vignette is being released and that there's no need to go around asking for donations. Philo reveals to Tourmaline that he’s Absalom Breakspear’s bastard son. And all this time, Vignette knew his secret about him being a half-blood. Tourmaline asks Philo to take care of Vignette. They both need each other, even if Philo doesn’t see it. She tells him to open the drawer. Inside is the book "Kingdoms of the Moon" that he gave to Vignette in Tirnanoc. Tourmaline told Vignette to burn it and be done with Philo, but she didn’t because she still loves him. Tourmaline and Philo start to suspect that something went wrong as Vignette is still in custody. Just downstairs, Fleury reveals to Madame Moira that the Haruspex is dead. And so, Philo and Tourmaline head down to her shop, where her body lays on the table, completely torn open. However, it didn’t take her liver. Though, through some type of spell, the Haruspex is still alive to some degree. The Haruspex tells Philo and Tourmaline that time is running out. As they leave, the Haruspex’ eyes fade and a blue smoke leaves her mouth. Philo then heads into the sewers towards Balefire, leaving Tourmaline behind. Vignette plans to leave town with Philo. She’s headed to Port Hoy and from there New Freehold. Somewhere a couple like them won’t be noticed. Vignette and Tourmaline give each other a hug and say that they love each other before parting ways.Season 1, Episode 08: The Gloaming Appearances Season one *Some Dark God Wakes *Aisling *Kingdoms of the Moon *The Joining of Unlike Things *Grieve No More *Unaccompanied Fae *The World to Come *The Gloaming References Category:Season one characters Category:Females Category:Faeries